degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 111- On the Floor
On the Floor (Lacey wakes up and sees Misty next to her. Her mind flashes back to seeing Lisa dead) Misty- Wake up! Tonight’s the big dance and I’ve got to help Dana. Lacey- You helping Dana? Is this another sign of the apocalypse? Misty- C’mon, she’s not so bad all the time. Lacey- Yeah, she’s worse. Misty- Want to come with me? Lacey- No, I need to wake up a little before I do anything. Misty- Okay, well thanks for letting me sleep over and the dance starts at 6 sharp okay? Lacey- I’ll be there… Misty- Bye! (Misty leaves and Lacey falls back into bed, groaning. Now Lindsay is in the car with Seann and her father) Mr. Evans- You don’t have to come, guys. We were out until nine last night and now we’re going again at 7? Plus, you guys have a dance to go to. Lindsay- I think mom is a little more important than a stupid dance, dad. Seann- Yeah, we didn’t want to go anyways. Mr. Evans- Linz, do me a favor and take out the phone charger in the glove box. (Lindsay opens it and sees a note) Seann- What is that? Mr. Evans- Who’s it from. Lindsay- It’s from mom… Seann- What’s it say? Lindsay- “Don’t look for me, I don’t want you guys to get hurt…” Mr. Evans- Oh my God… Lindsay- Mom… (Misty knocks on Dana’s door and it opens immediately) Misty- Oh, hey. Dana- You ready to help? Nadine- I haven’t even eaten yet, Dana. Dana- Okay, we’ll stop at a Wendy’s or something. Nadine- I don’t eat fast food remember? Carbs, hello? Dana- Then go find something in my fridge, quickly we have to go. (Nadine leaves the room and Dana wheels over a cart with boxes filled with party supplies on it) Misty- How much did you buy? Dana- I’ll admit, me and Nadine might have gone a little overboard, but this is just going to make this dance even more unforgettable. Misty- Yeah, well how much over budget did you go? Dana- Only like $150, but my Dad paid for it. Misty- Wow… Dana- be a friend and pack all of these into the back of my Dad’s car. DAD WE HAVE TO GO!! Misty- Now that my eardrum’s erupted, I’ll get right on it. Dana- Thanks. Nadine, quit stuffing your face, we have to leave. Nadine- Tell your pudding to stop calling my name! (Seann and Lindsay are sitting at a table in a diner) Lindsay- We’ve checked all of Tremont, should we head out further? Seann- Well…I think- Mr. Evans- Okay, I got us some quick vending machine food. Lindsay- Healthy. Where do we go now, Dad? Seann- The bathroom! (Seann leaves for the bathroom and Mr. Evans slides into the booth across from Lindsay) Lindsay- She can’t be that far, can she? Mr. Evans- I really don’t know, hon. I just wish I knew why she left. Lindsay- Well Dad…I didn’t want to tell you when I found out because Misty convinced me it would just ruin your marriage, but…I saw mom cheating on you. Mr. Evans- Oh, Pete? Lindsay- Yeah…wait, you know about this? Mr. Evans- Hon…there’s something I need to tell you…it’s a bit…drastic. Lindsay- What is it? Mr. Evans- Me and your mother, we have an open relationship. Do you know what that is? Lindsay- Yes, but I don’t get why you guys would do that. Basically you guys can cheat on each other all you want, but you still stay married? Mr. Evans- We never wanted you to find out, but yes. About two years ago our marriage wasn’t looking good so we thought the only way we could stay together was if we were allowed to…explore a little. Lindsay- Dad…that’s…disgusting. Mr. Evans- I’m sorry honey. (He puts his hand on hers, but she throws it off) Lindsay- Listen, right now I don’t want to deal with this. Me and Seann are going to go look for her because it seems like we care about her more than you do. Mr. Evans- No, baby it’s not like that. (Seann walks out of the bathroom and Lindsay grabs his arm and pulls him outside) Seann- Wait, what about your dad? Lindsay- I’ll explain later but I guess it’s just up to us to find my mom now. (Cable and Kevin are in Cable’s bedroom) Kevin- So Dana has to work on the decorations all day today and doesn’t have time to work on the plan, so it’s up to us. Cable- Okay, I know we’re going to broadcast the video, but how are we going to do that? Kevin- I’m thinking on the screen where the music videos play we cut it out at one point and play it. Cable- How do we do that? Kevin- We just switch the signals I think. Cable- Man, we can’t do this ourselves. Kevin- Well who else could help us? Cable- Lacey could… Kevin- Too bad she’s the one we’re trying to sabotage. Cable- Wait, what about that Daley girl? Isn’t she smart? Kevin- We could try it…we just wouldn’t tell her why we needed to change the video. Cable- Now where can we find the geek? Kevin- Isn’t she friends with Lacey? Cable- Let’s see if we can find one of them. (They both start to leave. Now Lacey is walking to Smoothie Haven and stops at a lamppost with Greg’s wanted picture on it) Lacey- Oh my God…who told. (She’s now at their old meeting place and she picks up a piece of paper) Lacey- Lakehurst Secondary School, 4735 Timber Road…dance starts at six. (Lacey takes out her phone and calls Misty) Lacey- Mist, I need you at the smoothie shop ASAP. (Now it shows Misty at the school with Dana and Nadine) Misty- I’m kinda busy, is it an emergency? Fine, fine. I’ll be there. Dana- Be where? You better not ditch us. Misty- Not for long, Lacey is freaking out about something. I won’t be more than a half an hour, I swear. Can you guys handle this? Dana- Fine, but hurry okay? Misty- I’ll try my best, but you know how Lacey is. (Misty leaves and Dana looks worried and calls Cable) Cable- Yo Dana, what up? Dana- I think Lacey knows… Cable- How, we haven’t even seen her? Dana- She’s freaking out about something and wanted to meet with Misty. Cable- It would be anything. Don’t abandon the plan unless you’re 100% sure she knows. Dana- She’d better not know… (Now Lindsay and Seann are walking down the street) Seann- Can you please tell me why we ditched your dad? Lindsay- He’s okay with my mom cheating because they have an open relationship. Seann- That’s weird. Lindsay- I know, I can’t believe them. He said they did it for me or whatever. Seann- If they did it for you, why are you so upset? Maybe your mom is on vacation or something with that dude. Lindsay- I thought you cared about finding my mother! Seann- I do, but still I don’t think you should be freaking out about it now as much as you were before. Lindsay- I can’t believe you. I guess I’m going to look for her all alone. Seann- No, Lindsay I didn’t mean- Lindsay- No, you did. Just leave me alone, okay? (Lindsay runs away and Seann kicks a chair. Now Lacey sits down with Misty) Misty- What is so important you needed to interrupt my dance prep? Lacey- Something bad is going to happen at the dance tonight, I know it. Misty- How? Lacey- I found this. (Lacey shows her the paper) Misty- So? Lacey- Someone is planning something bad. Misty- No, somebody wrote down the address and time so they don’t forget it. You’re freaking out about nothing. Lacey- Am I? Misty- Yes. I have to go Lacey. We have like…four hours until the dance and the gym isn’t even half done. You’d better go, I’m working hard on this. Lacey- But- Misty- I’ll be looking for you there. If you don’t show, so help me Lace. Bye! (Misty leaves and Lacey looks upset. Misty’s phone rings and she answers it) Misty- I’m on my way right now Dana. Dana- What did Lacey want? Misty- She’s just spazzing about something I don’t know. Dana- Oh, okay. See you soon. (Dana hangs up and then calls Cable) Dana- The plan is officially still on. That video is going to be shown to everyone… Cable- Nice, we’re on it. (Dana hangs up and Nadine walks up to her) Nadine- Who do you keep calling? Dana- None of your business, Nadine! Nadine- Okay, okay please don’t hurt me! Dana- Oh, shut up. Help me with this banner, okay? (Nadine still looks suspicious. Now Misty bumps into Lindsay on the street) Misty- Hey Linz, have you been crying? Lindsay- I’m so tired. I need sleep. Misty- Why? You know the dance is soon. Lindsay- I’m not going. Misty- You have to! Why not? Lindsay- My mom ran away and me and my dad and Seann have been looking for her since last night. They both dropped out and now I’m all alone. Misty- Seann just left you? Lindsay- I sorta…kicked him out. Misty- Why? Are you guys fighting now? I told you things get weird after sex. Lindsay- We didn’t actually do it. Misty- Why not? Lindsay- I got the call about my mom right before we…you know. Misty- Listen, Linz. I have to go work on the dance and afterwards, I’ll call you and we’ll talk about this. Now go and sleep okay? Lindsay- No promises. I still want to find my mom. Misty- Well you can’t do it alone. Go talk to your dad and Seann again…maybe they still want to help. Lindsay- Maybe I can’t deal with them right now… (Now Kevin and Cable walk into the smoothie shop and see Daley sitting there) Daley- Why did you call me? Kevin- We needed some help with the dance, okay? Daley- What…kind of help? Cable- Tech stuff. You’re good with that, right? Daley- Yeah, I guess. Kevin- Well Vander set the huge screen to a music video channel or something, but Dana made a video of her making the dance to show everyone and she wants to know how to change the station. Daley- Well you would have to disrupt the connection and switch the signal to the new channel. Cable- Tonight could you do that for us? Daley- I guess…but there’s a price… Cable- How’s ten bucks? Daley- Twenty. Cable- Twenty!? Kevin- Deal. Do the deed then get the money, okay? Daley- I’ll meet you an hour into the dance at the doors so we can go do it, okay? Cable- I have a feeling this is going to work perfectly… (Now Lacey sees one of the guys that Greg hung out with) Lacey- Reed! I need to talk to you. Reed- What do you want? Lacey- I need you to know that I wasn’t the one who told the cops about Greg. Reed- Nice try, Barbie. Lacey- I’m serious! Reed- Listen, talk to him about that, okay? He’s behind the shop. Lacey- Come with me! Reed- No way, Barbie. (Lacey makes her way around the shop and sees him, but is too scared to approach him and leaves. Now Misty comes back to the gym) Misty- Sorry it took me so long, Dana. What the hell is that? (Dana and Missy are putting up a huge frame of Dana’s face up on the wall) Dana- It’s me! Misty- Why? Missy- What is she doing here? Dana- Missy, go help Carla with the tables, okay? Missy- Okay! (Missy leaves and Dana steps off the ladder) Dana- I got this so everyone knows who made this entire dance possible. Misty- Do you really think Vander is going to allow that? Mr. Vander- Allow what? Uh…Dana…why is your head magnified 300 times and propped up on the wall? Dana- I just want people to know who made the dance. Mr. Vander- I don’t even have a picture of me that big in the school and I run it. Dana- So? Mr. Vander- So, take it down, please. (Mr. Vander rolls his eyes and leaves) Dana- Can you believe him? Misty- …No? Dana- You know what? I’m going to leave it up. Misty- But he said- Dana- Do I look like I care? (Misty looks annoyed and now Cable and Kevin are talking in Smoothie Haven) Kevin- This is going to be hilarious. Cable- Time to bring the bitch down! Kevin- Daley is so clueless! Cable- Are they going to expel her? Kevin- Daley? Cable- No, Lacey. Kevin- I doubt it, they’ll probably send her to juvey or whatever. Charlie- What are you guys talking about? Kevin- Oh, nothing. Cable- Shoo, loser. Charlie- Are you guys going to do something to Lacey at the dance? Cable- Hey Kevin, are you getting bored here. Let’s go somewhere where it’s less geeky. Charlie- Guys! Kevin- Seeya, man. (They both leave and Charlie stands there, shocked. He takes out his phone) Charlie- Seann, I need you at the smoothie shop. We’re going to bring her perfect dance down! (Now Lindsay walks back to the diner and still sees her dad in the booth) Lindsay- You’ve been here quite a while… Mr. Evans- Just a little over two hours… Lindsay- Listen, I’m sorry I got so mad at you. I was just…confused and shocked and… Mr. Evans- Sweetie, I understand. I actually expected you to do worse than that. Lindsay- If you knew mom was cheating then why did she leave? Mr. Evans- I really have no clue… Lindsay- That Pete guy, did you ever meet him? Mr. Evans- No, but he didn’t seem bad or anything. Lindsay- Yeah…well of course he’s going to sound bad to me. Mr. Evans- Lindsay, just remember please, don’t try what me and your mother tried. Lindsay- Dad, I would never ever even think about it. Let’s see if we can track down Pete now, okay? (They both get up and start to leave. Now the dance has started and Carla and Misty are selling tickets up front) Carla- Have fun, thank you for your patronage. Misty- Thank you for your patronage? Really? Carla- What? It was the first thing that popped into my head. Charlie- Misty, Misty! Misty- Charlie, what do you want? Charlie- I need to talk to you. Misty- Well right now I’m selling tickets. Whatever it is it can wait. Charlie- What if I told you Lacey is in trouble? Misty- What kind of trouble? (Charlie pulls her aside) Charlie- I heard Cable and Kevin talking and they’re going to do something that’s going to send her to juvey. Misty- Something about her drugs? Charlie- Probably unless she’s done something else illegal lately. Misty- Listen, if they come here, I’ll know. When they buy their tickets, I’ll put Missy on ticket duty and keep an eye on them. Earlier I convinced Lacey to come, maybe I shouldn’t have… Charlie- Why wasn’t she coming to begin with? Misty- She found some note that something bad was going to happen here, but it was stupid. Charlie- Someone needs to tell Dana about this. Misty- You take ticket duty, make sure everyone pays ten bucks. I’ll be back. If Cable and Kevin come, send me a text and I’ll find them right away, okay? Charlie- Seann should be here too to help, okay? Misty- Got it, send him to me if you see him. Charlie- Oh, and Mist? Misty- Yeah? Charlie- I’m sorry about…you know… Misty- You’re forgiven…but just because I need you to make sure this dance goes okay. (Charlie looks relieved as Misty makes her way into the crowd. Now Lindsay and her father are walking into the hotel) Mr. Evans- Hello, do you have someone named Christine Evans checked in right now? Receptionist- I’m sorry, it seems like she and Peter Drope checked out about an hour ago. Mr. Evans- She’s my wife, do you have any idea where they were headed? Receptionist- Even if I did know, I’m not permitted to give any information about our guests out. Mr. Evans- Damn it… Lindsay- Dad, we have a last name. I’ll check Facebook, twitter, tumblr, every social media site I can find to see if he’s posted recently. (They walk over to a computer and she looks him up on Facebook) Mr. Evans- Is that him? Lindsay- Yep… Mr. Evans- He’s not even that good-looking. Lindsay- Dad! Not now! Look, I’ll login and send him a message. If he responds, I can see his location. Mr. Evans- What are you going to send him? Lindsay- I don’t know, something that he will have to respond to. Why do you want me to kill myself…perfect. Mr. Evans- You think he’ll respond? Lindsay- If he has any heart at all, he will. Mr. Evans- Now what? Lindsay- Now we wait… (Dana and Nadine are by the refreshments and Misty runs up to them) Misty- Guys, I have some crazy news. Dana- That emo kid finally killed himself? Misty- Maybe…not sure…but someone told Charlie that they found a note saying that something bad was going to happen tonight at this dance. Dana- Oh really? Who told Charlie that? Misty- …He…doesn’t know. Dana- Don’t worry, nothing bad will happen. Shouldn’t you be selling tickets? Misty- I’m on it. Nadine- Aren’t you a little worried something bad will happen? Dana- No, because that “bad thing” is my doing. Nadine- What are you planning to do? Dana- You’ll see… (Dana walks away and Nadine still looks worried. Now Seann walks into the dance) Charlie- Man, Misty’s in there. Seann- How much? Charlie- Ten, but just go, I’ll pay it. Seann- Thanks, man. I would uh…prepare yourself. I passed Skylar walking here. He’s going to be here any minute. Charlie- I see him back there. Great, just the person I wanted to see. Skylar- Hi Charlie, how much? Charlie- Oh…fifteen dollars. (Now Lindsay and her dad are still at the computer) Mr. Evans- I don’t think he’s going to respond…it’s been like ten minutes. Lindsay- Yeah…wait he responded. I’m not trying to hurt you but, blah blah blah. Okay, I’ll just track him from here. (Lindsay presses some keys) Lindsay- Yes! Okay, his current location is 4646 Presentway Drive. Mr. Evans- Remember that, we’ll plug it into the GPS and get there as fast as humanly possible. Lindsay- Let’s go.(They both rush out of the hotel. Now Lacey walks into the dance with Charlie) Charlie- Explain this whole, something bad is going to happen tonight, thing you told Misty. Lacey- In that alley where my dealers hung out, I checked to see if they were still there because the one guys’ wanted picture is hanging around and I found it. I think they’re planning something. Misty- Hey guys, Lacey I’m so glad you came. Charlie- Okay, the four of us are going to have to keep a watch of who comes in here, okay? Seann- What does the guy look like, Lacey? Lacey- A stoner? He looks normal but he does have a tiger tattoo on his left bicep. Misty- Got it. Charlie- We’ll split up and meet back here if we see him or anything else suspicious, okay? (Cable and Kevin walk in and see Daley by the food) Cable- Hey, Daley! Daley- You guys have the video file? Kevin- Right here? (He holds up a flashdrive) Daley- Right now the videos are playing right and everything, so we shouldn’t have a problem changing the frequencies. Kevin- We’re going to go distract Dana and Nadine, can you do this? Daley- Of course I can. What time? Kevin- Ten minutes? We’ll text you, okay? Daley- Got it. (Daley heads to the equipment room and Cable and Kevin find Dana) Dana- Is everything going okay? Kevin- Yeah, perfect. Dana- People know that something bad is going to happen. They don’t know what we’re planning, but they’re going to be watching, Make sure they don’t see you do anything, okay? Cable- We got this. Dana- I know… (Misty is hanging around Nadine) Nadine- It’s like really, you can’t even pick out a nice dress? Misty- Yeah, that’s great. Sorry, ex-boyfriend I have to deal with. Nadine- Okay? Misty- Charlie, have you heard from anyone? Charlie- Nope, haven’t seen them either… Misty- This is really starting to freak me out… Charlie- I know. Lacey just got over a secret drug addiction, she doesn’t need this kind of stress. Misty- Exactly…listen Charlie, I really do accept your apology. Charlie- I’ve never had a girlfriend before. I’m not really sure how to act sometimes. Misty- Don’t worry, you’ll get the knack of it eventually. Charlie- I wish I knew how long eventually was. (Misty leans in and kisses his cheek) Misty- Not long at all… Charlie- So does this mean… Misty- Want to dance with me? Charlie- Don’t we have to- Misty- Seann and Lacey are looking, it’s fine. (They walk off together and now Lindsay is in the car with her dad) Mr. Evans- So when you left, Seann was with you. When you came back he wasn’t. What happened? Lindsay- I pushed him away and told him not to help if he wasn’t going to be committed. I guess I should apologize. (She calls him) Seann- Hi… Lindsay- Hey… Seann- I wanted to apologize. I should have been there for you, regardless of what I thought. Lindsay- No Seann, I was way out of line. Seann- Have you found her? Lindsay- No, but we have a trail to follow now. Seann- Want me to come help. I’m at the dance right now, but- Lindsay- No, stay there and have fun. You deserve it. Seann- Okay, it’s kinda hard to hear you so… Lindsay- Bye Seann… Mr. Evans- I think this is it… Lindsay- Now what? We just barge in and take her away? Mr. Evans- I’m thinking we do some detective work and see if we can figure out why she left. Lindsay- It looks like that window is open, want to see if we can hear anything from it? (They both get out of the car and go to the window, listening below it) Pete- We can’t hide here forever, they’ll find us. Mrs. Evans- And then what? Pete- You tell them the truth? I don’t know! Mrs. Evans- If I tell them that you impregnated me, they would die… (Mr. Evans’ jaw drops and Lindsay tears up) Lindsay- Dad… Mr. Evans- Let’s go, Linz. (He leaves and heads to the car. Lindsay stays there in tears for a second and then leaves too. Now Cable and Kevin are talking) Cable- How many minutes? Kevin- Three… Lacey- Move over, guys. I need punch. Kevin- Why are your panties in a bunch? Lacey- Nothing. Cable- C’mon tell Uncle Cabe. Lacey- Back off, creep. Seann- Do you know where Misty and or Charlie went? Lacey- No…listen the dance still has two hours left. They shouldn’t be fooling around. (The lights go out and everyone starts screaming) Dana- What is this?! Nadine- What’s going on? Is there a killer or something! Missy- We’re blonds, does that mean we get it first?! Nadine- Yeah, I think! (They start to hug and Dana rolls her eyes) Dana- EVERYONE CALM DOWN! I’LL FIGURE THINGS OUT. Misty- Charlie, what’s happening. Charlie- I don’t know, I can’t see a thing. Let’s try and find the others, hold onto my hand. Lacey- Oh my God… Seann- What’s going on? Lacey is this what you were talking about? Lacey- I don’t know but it seems to look that way, doesn’t it? Seann- Where are Charlie and Mist? Lacey- I have no clue… Cable- This wasn’t the plan… Kevin- What is Dana doing now? (On stage) Nadine- Dana, is this what you were planning because it is really scaring me. Dana- No, Nadine I swear. Mr. Vander- Mrs. Reynolds, what is going on?! Dana- I don’t know, you tell me! Mr. Vander- Ken, try the circuit breaker in the basement, okay? I’m sure someone pulled it to be funny or something. Nadine- I hope so. I can’t see a thing. Mr. Fisk- Exactly. I’ll try to get there as fast as I can. (The doors burst open and a guy is standing there, everyone is screaming) Mr. Vander- Everybody, stand back! Who are you?! Misty- Charlie, who is that? Charlie- I have no clue… Lacey- No, no, no, no! Seann- What?! Lacey- It’s Greg…I knew he was planning something. Greg- Where is Lacey Harvest?! Seann- C’mon, we’re going to the guys’ bathroom. Lacey- Guys? Seann- Do you think they would look there? Try to cover your face. Mr. Vander- I’ve called the police! I would just leave if I were you. Greg- They’re already on my tail anyways! If Lacey doesn’t step forward, I set this school ablaze! Dana- What? Mr. Vander- Oh my God… (Greg pulls out a lighter and flicks it, throwing it into the room. It lands on the speakers and electrical equipment, sparking it and blowing it up) Kevin- There goes our plan… Mr. Vander- Everybody out! The side doors, emergency exits! Charlie- Misty. C’mon! Misty- What about Lacey? Charlie- I’m sure she’s fine. (They both run our an exit. Lacey and Seann are in the bathroom) Seann- Who is that guy? The drug dealer? Lacey- He killed a girl and I saw. Someone ratted him out and he thinks it’s me. Seann- Do you smell smoke? Lacey- This is all my fault, oh my God. We have to get out or we’re going to burn. Seann- What do we do? (Daley comes running up the stairs) Kevin- You’re here, we’re leaving. Daley- What’s happening? Cable- I’ll explain later. Kevin- Dana! Dana- We’re here, Kev! (Dana, Nadine, Carla, and Missy join Daley, Cable, and Kevin and rush out an exit) Lacey- What do we do? (sirens) Seann- Wait? (Greg bursts through the door) Greg- There you are! Lacey- Get away! Greg- I warned you… Lacey- I didn’t tell I swear! Greg- You didn’t listen…. Seann- Man, stand back! Police Officer- Get back, son! Greg- What do I have to lose? (He takes a gun out of his pocket and the police tackle him as Lacey screams) Police Officer- Get out, kids. (Outside, Vander and Fisk are counting heads) Misty- Lacey is still in there! Charlie- Calm, down so are the police. Nothing’s going to happen to her. (Lacey and Seann rush out and Misty sees them. The four start hugging and Misty and Lacey cry. Now Lindsay is with her dad driving home) Lindsay- Dad…what now? Mr. Evans- Now…we start new. Just you and me… Lindsay- Are things going to be different? Mr. Evans- Of course they will be…but hopefully for the better… (Lindsay looks out the window and sighs at her reflection. Now the pandemonium has finished and most students have gone home) Dana- Hey guys… Nadine- I guess your dance didn’t go so well? Dana- Vander told me we have a week off school while they fix the gym. That’s a plus, right? Kevin- Our plan didn’t work out so well… Nadine- I never did know your plan. Dana- It doesn’t matter anymore…it was stupid anyways. Cable- But I thought you wanted to take down- Dana- She got her karma tonight. The slates are clean again. Kevin- At least everyone is okay… Nadine- Missy still thinks she’s going to get killed tonight… (They all start to laugh and now the four are at Misty’s front porch) Misty- You guys sure you can all walk home? Seann- Charlie’s sleeping over, I think we’re fine. Lacey- Thanks for letting me sleep over, Mist. Misty- No problem… Seann- I think we’ve all had enough drama for one night. A week off sounds pretty good right about now. Lacey- Tell me about it. Seann- I got to check on Lindsay. We’d better go. Charlie- Bye babe. Misty- See you tomorrow. (Seann and Charlie walk away) Lacey- Do you think the drama will really die down? Misty- …No, never. Not while people like Dana are living. Lacey- One week drama free and then it starts again… Misty- Looking forward to it? Lacey- Oh yes… Newzzzzzzz Hey all you like 2 people that read this! Tremont Falls will go on a short hiatus for the month of November. "Revival Mode" which is the 12th episode of the season and the mid-season premiere will be posted on December 2nd. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere! If you want to help with updates on the tremont falls wiki page, you'll get not borownie points, but real brownies! Over time, I'll update the wiki sooooooo yeah there's going to be news on there about episode plots and such. Okay, see you in December!! -Derek :D Category:Blog posts